


Burning, Yearning, Dying

by gold_sakura, kyaappucino



Category: Gugudan, VIXX
Genre: Bittersweet, D/s themes, Hana is their pure light, M/M, Masochism, angst and yearning, everybody doubts their lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:17:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7757548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gold_sakura/pseuds/gold_sakura, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyaappucino/pseuds/kyaappucino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The past was as far away as the death god’s throne was from the mortal world; Hakyeon made it certain that neither of them would bring up their situation. All that mattered now was Hana, her and the ironic potion for prolonged health that was only found in the center of death’s doors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Living Draught

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I'm sorry that I've been MIA for a long time! I'm currently being trained with a new job, so things have gotten pretty crazy. ;_; rest assured I am not dropping any fics, and that I'm also completing some dirty drabbles on tumblr. 
> 
> That being said, I'm here collaborating with Nat (@goldenvixx on twitter) with this piece of neo angst.
> 
> Let's see how this plays out (while I catch up with all my fics)
> 
> Hope you enjoy ;w;

    Stepping into the hellish land that was the underworld would have been more terrifying if Hakyeon hadn’t visited the same path for so long. The crackle of unnatural heat beneath his feet, the pained moans lingering in his ears as he moved forward didn’t faze him as much as it used to. All he needed to focus on now was keeping a straight face, long enough to get what he needed from Taekwoon. The past was as far away as the death god’s throne was from the mortal world; Hakyeon made it certain that neither of them would bring up their situation. All that mattered now was Hana, her and the ironic potion for prolonged health that was only found in the center of death’s doors.

 

    Hakyeon knew he was close to the throne room as a guttural growl echoed in what seemed to be the endless space, growing louder and louder until red eyes appeared from the mist. Taekwoon’s pet kept his edge around Hakyeon even if they were familiar with each other for many millennia. The tension in the humid air only grew as Hakyeon stepped closer, reaching out to pet the other on the head, receiving a snarl in return.

 

    “Hello, Hyukkie.”

    “Hakyeon.” Hyuk bared his teeth, calming a bit once he saw that the other remained still even with the threat in front of him.

    “Is Taekwoon in?”

    The younger’s eyes flitted to the ground, an unconscious habit of his whenever he was considering whether to lie or tell the truth. Hyuk sighed reluctantly, knowing the god would be able to tell if something was wrong right away. “He’ll be back soon. You can wait in there, just as long as you -”

    “Just as long as I don’t dare to sit on his throne. You don’t need to remind me each time I visit. I come here often enough.” Hakyeon was about to pass Hyuk, not expecting for the other to tug on the hem on his shirt.

    “She’s not getting any better. That’s why you’re coming so often and torturing Taekwoon, isn’t it?”

    Hakyeon glared at Hyuk, the ground rumbling as his round eyes grew dark. “If you don’t need to remind me about the throne, then I certainly don’t have to remind you that she is none of your business. Understand, pup?”

    Despite wanting to rip out Hakyeon guts temporarily, he was reminded of his promise to his master, never to harm the god unless told to do so. Hyuk turned around, only tugging Hakyeon’s shirt hard enough to have the other stumbling before letting go. He disappeared into the shadows without a farewell to the other. Hakyeon was fine with that.

 

    What he wasn’t fine with was that the next part of his journey, seeing Taekwoon.

* * *

 

Nothing had changed in the last few centuries. Taekwoon had retained the same black thorny furniture, the same cracked mirror framed with gold. He saw the black piano in the corner, reserved for evenings when Taekwoon had felt particularly melancholy.

His hands idly brushed the keys—the piano growled, but did not bite. “Glad you still remember me,” he murmured softly, as one slim finger pressed down on a white key. “I’m sorry for the last time I sat on you.” He quickly lifted his hand and continued walking, wondering when the other god was going to come back. 

Hakyeon leaned against one black wall and allowed the unique scent of the room to sweep over him. It was perfume that was toxic to simple human beings; only the finest black roses were used to touch the death god’s delicate skin.

 _“What am I doing? Getting lost in sentiment isn’t…it isn’t you anymore, right, Hakyeon?”_ He thought to himself, irrationally angry. Hakyeon tore himself away from the corner and sighed as he saw the large, black throne. Sleek and shiny, it called out to all—and Hakyeon gave a bitter laugh when he remembered a happy, laughing Taekwoon pulling him closer, closer in order to sit on his lap.

Those days were lost now, reserved for a past he refused to return to. Hana was more important now—and she wouldn’t leave him cold like Taekwoon did.

No, Hana was beautiful and precious, and exactly why she deserved to be alive.

Involuntarily, one of Hakyeon’s dark hands reached out to touch the throne, and immediately a loud growling noise behind him erupted.

Hyuk’s long nails raked down Hakyeon’s back in annoyance, making the elder shudder in pain. “I thought…you left…” He muttered as the scratches disappeared the second Hyuk finished dragging his hands down Hakyeon’s back. “I trusted you,” Hyuk murmured, angry. “I trusted you—not to touch my master!”

He was about to pounce on Hakyeon when the ground shuddered, and the spirits started to wail more intensely than ever. Taekwoon was home.

“…and who would touch your master? He’s all yours…pup.” Hakyeon said, moving away from the throne and turning to glare at the figure standing in the doorway.

Jung Taekwoon was the palest death god Hakyeon had ever seen. He appeared in the blackest clothes, his left eye wrapped in an eyepatch of thorns. His odd eye. Hakyeon had always found it beautiful.

That’s why he’d ripped it out in the first place, after all.

“So noisy…back so soon, Hakyeon? I would appreciate it if you refrained from upsetting my little pup.” Taekwoon was sweaty—he must have been visiting the land of the living. The perfume in his room and the salt from the death god’s skin made for a heady combination; one that Hakyeon was all too familiar with. Pushing the past away from him, he replied coldly, “It isn’t my fault your dog is so eager to please you.”

Hyuk whined at that. “I am not!” and shapeshifted into his dog form before pouncing on Taekwoon, friendly as could be. If Hakyeon hadn’t known better, Hyuk would have looked like a puppy rather than a hellhound. Taekwoon gave his pet a rare smile as he embraced the dog, all three of his tails wagging happily. “Down, boy. You’ve done good. Go and make sure Jaehwan is all right.”

As the hellhound disappeared down the hallway, Taekwoon looked at Hakyeon warily, his left eye shining in the dim light. “How many dogs do you keep?” Hakyeon asked, unable to keep the jealousy from coloring his voice, his right eye.

“Jealousy…truly is your color. And what does it matter to you? You also have pets, Hakyeon. Now—you’re here for the Living Draught, are you not?”

Hakyeon flinched, remaining silent as Taekwoon approached, regarding with a hard stare. Even as the lustful smell of roses and death enveloped his entire being, dulled his cautious senses, the shorter god kept his head up.

"Of course. Why else would I be here?" Hakyeon's nonchalant attitude weakened with each breath he took, his smile faltering when Taekwoon placed a finger under his chin.

"Perhaps your perspective of me has finally softened."

"Is that what you want?" Hakyeon turned his head, leaving Taekwoon to grasp at air. "No, if you really wanted that, we wouldn't be here. Just please hand me what I need and I'll be on my way."

"Has she asked about me?"

"No."

"She did. I can smell her gift on you." Taekwoon let out a small grin as Hakyeon reached behind him, producing a white rose from thin air. Its pure scent stood out from the rest of the throne room, the life from it creating a small light on Hakyeon's palm.

"Hana sends her regards."

"What did she actually say?"

Hakyeon cleared his throat. "She says hello... And that she misses you very much."

"Is that right?" The gods' fingers touched as Hakyeon handed over the flower. Goosebumps ran down his spine as the rose darkened, transforming as hauntingly melancholic as the rest of Taekwoon's garden. He gulped, remembering the effect of Taekwoon's life draining touch on his own skin, how sinful it felt as an immortal to have short tastes of how death was. 

"Yes. She hopes you'll visit our home soon."

"And you? "

"It doesn't matter what I want." _Not anymore_ ,  Hakyeon thought. "If we're done with that. The potion please."

He hummed as the potion appeared in his hand, Taekwoon not even bothering to reach back to him for a fair exchange.

"Make sure she drinks all of it. Every drop."

"You and Hyukkie need to learn that I'm aware of consequences."

"Tell her I'll be out to see her in a few days." Taekwoon's expression softened, igniting the signature fire in Hakyeon's body.

"You have _your messengers_ , you can tell her yourself." Hakyeon stormed out then, not realizing his envy was showing so much then, the crackling aura causing enough sparks to leave a trail of smoke behind him.

* * *

 

As the doors shut, Taekwoon laughed bitterly, not sure if that familiar storm was meant for Hana or himself as it was in the past. "Until next time, Hakyeon…” He waited until Hakyeon was being ferried onto the other side, so far away from his home that only the occasional throb from his eye remained.

He did, indeed have messengers—beings made of bone and precious jewels. But Hana didn’t deserve to have his message delivered by a skeleton or by a cat made of rubies, hollow and empty. No, he wanted Hakyeon—warm, sweet and beautiful, full of life and passion—to deliver the message to precious, precious Hana.

“Hakyeonie…you’re so strong and full of life. I just wanted…Hana to hopefully get some of that energy…” he thought, sadly. Ever since he had confided in the jealous god that he was fond of Hana, which was when his ex-lover had become truly prickly.

And Taekwoon, for the life of him couldn’t understand why. The thought that Hakyeon—the same god who had lain with him on the silk sheets on his bed, the same god who cried out in pleasure whenever Taekwoon had spread his legs apart to scratch the words ‘all mine’ on his dark, golden thighs—was hurting because of him…

Taekwoon wouldn’t be able to forgive himself.

He sighed deeply, hating himself, closing his eyes. Taekwoon only opened them again when he heard a faint whining sound, and there was Sanghyuk, in his dog form. Taekwoon sat down and hugged his pet, the collar made of thorns hardly bothering him anymore.

Gently, slowly, Sanghyuk turned back into something human-shaped and embraced his master. “You didn’t tell him?”

Taekwoon shook his head. “No Hyukkie, I didn’t. He just…got the potion and went away. Same as always. When I told him I was fond of Hana…I never imagined he would want her for himself.” The pain in his chest was back, and stronger than ever.

“How will I ever tell him, Sanghyuk?” Taekwoon whispered, tears sliding down his pale, pale cheeks. “It’s terrible. He’s ruined me for good. I don’t…I can’t imagine bringing anyone else to bed. I don’t think I could. Should I even try? I mean…he’s very devoted to Hana.”

Sanghyuk hugged his master tight and said softly, “I don’t like how he makes you cry, master. But…I think you should tell him. Even if he rejects you for good, I’ll always be here. Me, and Jaehwan. We’ll be here for you.”

But even as he said those words, he knew that the thorn in his master’s heart was slowly multiplying, forming a cage over it.

“…yes, Hyukkie. Sometimes I think only you and Jaehwan could ever understand me. This torment. It’s…” Taekwoon breathed out through his lips, breath cold and forming puffs of air. “…terrible.”

He missed the days when Hakyeon would come to him, bathed in light and smelling of life. Days when Sanghyuk would stand guard outside the door while his hands were in Hakyeon’s hair, shuddering as he felt Hakyeon’s lips trace over each and every part of him.

It seemed unlikely, that a being that only took life could understand the pain of love, but he did. Taekwoon had a soft spot for spirits that arrived due to lover’s quarrels, and those who were depressed due to a lover dying.

Sanghyuk saw that his menacing eyes softened around the edges, and he would be extra-gentle in handling their damned souls.  The pet could only hope that Hakyeon would someday be kind enough to do the same thing for his master.

 

* * *

 

The ferry ride was a blur, Hakyeon’s mind immediately back to being preoccupied to the weakening soul he had left at home for so long. He was able to use some of his energy to return to Hana’s side as soon as he left Taekwoon’s territory, shame still burning him that his control was relinquished to the other in all traces of the underworld. Breathing in the fresh forest air, Hakyeon replaced his tense expression for a relaxed grin as he stepped into the small cabin he called home.

“Hana, I’m back!” The god went straight to her bedroom, not surprised to find Hana fast asleep, the rays of the oncoming dawn caressing her delicate face. Even with the pale complexion slowly covering her skin, Hakyeon thought she was as radiant as the first day they met.

The Living Draught was not meant to last in the mortal world for very long, so Hakyeon reluctantly went over to Hana’s side, nudging her shoulder until she whined and rubbed her eyes. If the god wasn’t on such edge about her illness, then the cute gesture would have called for gentle cuddles.

“Mmm, it’s still too early.” Hana reached over, dragging the covers over her face. “Five more minutes Hakyeon, please.”

“No way. That won’t do at all.” Finding an opening, Hakyeon snuck under the blankets, smiling when he met Hana’s drowsy expression. “You wouldn’t want Taekwoon’s medicine to go to waste, would you?”

At the mention of the death god, Hana reached over to grasp Hakyeon’s hands, the redhead suddenly energized and eyes sparkling. The god tried not to let his emotions linger for too long; he didn’t want to reveal Taekwoon’s heartless nature to her while she was in poor condition.

“You went to go see him? I hope you brought a rose from the garden. You know how much he adores them.” 

All too well. “Of course I did. Taekwoon was delighted to receive your lovely gift as always.”

“It’s not just _my_ gift! You’ve been tending to the plants as much as I have. I don’t see why you can’t tell Woonie that.”

Hakyeon patted Hana, who sported the most adorable pout. “It’s… embarrassing, that’s all. I’ll make sure to tell him next time.”

“Liar. That’s what you say each time you go to see him.”

“Guilty as charged.”

“Even if it is because you’re shy, you should know how much he cares for both of us, for you -” Hana was interrupted by a rough coughing fit, her hands shaking as she brought them to her face. Hakyeon patted her back, waiting to bring out the potion until her body calmed.

“We can continue this later. Let me help you drink this.”

The girl nodded, tilting her head back as Hakyeon opened her jaw with a gentle tug. Hana shut her eyes tightly, bracing herself as the molten liquid slid down her throat. Perhaps she wouldn’t drink it if she was aware that it was made of others’ life essence, which is why Hakyeon and Taekwoon never mentioned it. Both of them were satisfied seeing the color of her bright soul return to a more stable condition, her smile reappearing with less force on her part. When the last drop landed straight on Hana’s tongue, Hakyeon helped her back into bed, aware of how the Living Draught took its toll on mortals.

“Thank you, Yeonnie.”

“Of course, Hana.” The god fondly stroked Hana’s hair, her eyes falling back down instantly. It would be another few days before her body would be able to absorb the magic properly without rest. “Taekwoon said he’ll be here soon.” Knowing how impeccable the other was, Hakyeon knew the death god would arrive as soon as Hana would awaken again.

“Really? Oh, that’s such wonderful news. Would you mind gathering herbs and berries for me? I want to make sure he gets a proper greeting when he gets here.”

“Not at all. I’ll even bring you more of the tea leaves you enjoy drinking with him.”

Hana sighed happily. “You’re so good to me, Hakyeon. Taekwoon and I are so lucky to have you.”

“...Sleep now, sweetheart.” Hakyeon kissed Hana’s forehead, unsurprised as she went limp in his arms. Wrapping the blankets around her, the god stood straight. He watched her peaceful slumber for a few moments, whisking himself away to attend to the duties Hana gave him afterwards.

* * *

 

One of Hana’s favorite tea leaves involved a harsh steeping process, but if done right, the results were absolutely delicious. Each time he drank it, he was reminded of the first time Taekwoon pressed one of the Underworld’s bitter black apples, named for their treacherous color—but it was one of the sweetest things that Hakyeon had ever tasted.

The party where they were first introduced seemed so far away now, and Hakyeon blinked back tears as he poured a bit more of his life force into the curling leaves. Not a day passed where Hakyeon wished he could exchange his life for Hana’s; especially if it would mean a definite end to the nights where his heart ached for the god of the Underworld, of being wrapped in his midnight-black cloak as Taekwoon cooled down his hot body with his lips.

“It sounds really tasty,” Hana said softly, the first time an excited Hakyeon told her about it, while she leaned her head on his shoulder as she made the daisies they picked together into a crown. “Can you bring it here?”

When Hakyeon had asked Taekwoon about it, the only thing the god of death did was to bring him a packet of dark tea leaves, pressed into the shape of hearts. “The bitter apples…are made sweet because of the cold temperature down here. They’ll taste fully bitter if we brought them to the surface. But bring these to her. They’re just as good.” He wouldn’t hand over the packet to Hakyeon without a kiss, which the jealous god gladly gave, pressing his lips to Taekwoon’s and feeling the younger god gently lap up the life from between the seams of his lips.

It was a headiness that he hadn’t found with anyone else, really.

Hakyeon poured the tea into three delicate porcelain cups, each whiter than bone and delicately patterned with a beautiful black rose, the inner petals colored a deep red. The sun was beginning to set, bleeding into the sky with streaks of orange and red. His heart tightened when he remembered the first time he saw them together; Taekwoon gently holding his (their) Hana’s hand with his black gloves, the god of death down on one knee and pressing his lips onto her hand.

He knew it was meant to be a gesture of affection and politeness—that the evenings that Hakyeon spent wearing Taekwoon’s lovebites like an expensive necklace meant so much more—but it still pissed him off, and he didn’t know why.

His odd eye—the purple one—began to ache and throb and he quickly put the teacups on a silver tray. Taekwoon never took his time when it came to travelling, and the ground shook before it split open, the sound of the undead horses hauntingly beautiful. Because of their shared sight, Hakyeon could see Taekwoon clearly as he ascended from the world below, midnight cloak on  his shoulders and smelling entirely of death and roses—lips slick as Taekwoon’s tongue darted out to moisten them, and Hakyeon had to close his eyes and steady himself against the counter.

He really shouldn’t be so weak to a little thing like that.

She was already awake and excited, a small white light in her heart growing larger as the horses came closer. There was a knock at the door and Hakyeon watched as Hana opened it, the smile on her face increasing. Taekwoon bowed his head as he entered Hakyeon and Hana’s home, the young girl grinning as she excitedly took one of Taekwoon’s gloved hands and turned to him, dragging the death god into the kitchen.

“Yeonnie, yeonnie! Taekwoon’s home!”


	2. Curses don't affect just one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”If you wish, I can...we can go back home.” Taekwoon swallowed hard as he stares into Hakyeon's eyes, into their shared sight. This visit was supposed to be for Hana, but instead it had transformed into his selfish desire of wanting Hakyeon back. “If it is your wish…I could grant it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there. ^^ thank you so much for reading, and we hope you enjoy this story as much as we enjoyed writing it.

Along the shores of the river Styx, Jung Taekwoon lived in his kingdom, with only his hellhounds for company. Every now and then, he would take both of his dogs for walks along the pale white beach, and the death god would pick up pearls and shells. Once in awhile, he would come across bits and pieces of silver.

 “What are you going to do with those, master?” Jaehwan would ask at the end of the afternoon, as they went back home and Taekwoon was in the kitchen, cleaning everything that he had picked up on the beach.

“It's to be a gift, little pup.”

“A gift? I love gifts!  Will it be another cursed bone pair for me and Hyukkie?” Jaehwan's tails wagged excitedly, his body bouncing up and down. In contrast, Taekwoon’s younger puppy Sanghyuk was curled up in front of the fireplace, fast asleep. As the younger dog, he had spent a greater part of his energy chasing Jaehwan around and tackling him to the sand, and was now resting.

“We can get more bones next time,” Taekwoon said, affectionately scratching behind his cute pup's ears, Jaehwan leaning into his touch. “This is for my rose.”

“Rose?” Jaehwan cocked his head curiously. “Yes...I'll let you meet him soon. You're always gone when he visits, that's why you don't know him.”

* * *

 

When Hakyeon visited Taekwoon for the first time, Jaehwan looked in surprise as his master’s face lit up immediately, warm and open as he accepted a bouquet of sweet lavender roses. The man that stood at the door had golden skin and purple hair, and smelled like one of the gods from above. Certainly not any god he recognized from around their home.

“Rose?” Jaehwan piped up, and he heard the tan-skinned god laugh, and the older pup noticed how his master’s cheeks turned a delicate shade of pink. The man stroked his head affectionately and nodded. “Yes, I gave your master roses, Jaehwannie. Taekwoonie has told me all about you. You’re a good boy, aren’t you? Always protecting your master.”

Jaehwan proudly wagged his three tails in reply, and Taekwoon smiled. “Pup, this is Hakyeon. He’s…going to be visiting us more often. Hopefully for a long time.” When Taekwoon gently brushed his lips onto the roses, Jaehwan nearly missed how Hakyeon’s eyes were glued to his master’s mouth, swallowing up the roses’ life force, turning them into a deep, black hue.

“I’ll plant these out back. Thank you…” Taekwoon whispered, a small smile appearing on his face as Hakyeon grabbed Taekwoon’s wrist, following him out back, into the garden.

Feeling happy for his master, Jaehwan made sure that the door was locked and that Sanghyuk knew that their master had a visitor, before slipping out the door.

In hindsight, had Taekwoon known what would happen next, he never would have given Jaehwan his rose's name.

* * *

Both gods agreed to keep her in the dark about their arrangement, but her happy voice hurt him still. For her sake, they agreed that they would play at being all right. Each time Hakyeon had to wander into the depths of the underworld to visit Taekwoon, his heart broke a little more.

How long would it be until he finally got over it?

_I was the one who asked for this. I shouldn’t…be this upset. He’s the one who wouldn’t answer my question…_

He watched as Hana’s hand tightened around Taekwoon’s white sleeve as she pulled him into the kitchen, looking very much like the little girl Taekwoon had brought into his home. Before meeting Hana, Hakyeon would have never imagined living in the forest.

A lot of things had changed since he met her, when she was still a young girl destined to die much too soon.

“Hana,” Hakyeon started to say, but she gave him a look and his eyes softened immediately. “…don’t you want to have tea in your room? Don’t you have someone you want to show to Taekwoon?”

Her eyes lit up and she nodded, happily. “Oh, yeah! Come here, Woonie—Yeonnie and I made a new friend!” The death god gave Hakyeon a glance, but he kept his eyes down at the tray, at the sweet-smelling tea. If he looked into those beautiful eyes—

 **No** , he had to stay strong. No way was Hakyeon going to go back to someone who couldn’t even tell him how much Hakyeon actually _meant_ to Taekwoon.

The last time he had let that go, he had ended up entangled between someone else's sheets.

He shook his head clear and focused instead on making tea. He was a god, not some insipid mortal.

Gods didn't have regrets.

Hakyeon just had to keep reminding himself of that.

* * *

When Hakyeon walked into Hana's bedroom with the tray, he heard her laughter fill the room. She was in her bed, holding a fluffy gray cat that seemed to stare warily at Taekwoon. “His name’s Leo. We found him wandering the forest a few weeks ago.”

Taekwoon frowned a little, his eyebrows furrowed. “I tried to hold him, and he hissed at me.” Hakyeon found himself smiling at that; at least Leo was on his side. The redhead explained, “Leo doesn’t like strangers much,” the gray cat turned his attention away from Taekwoon and instead meowed loudly at Hakyeon. “but he’s very attached to Yeonnie.”

“Oh, here…” Taekwoon murmured softly, reaching out for the tray. “Let me.” He would rather die, but the cat might jump on the tray if he didn’t hand it over soon. He puts the tray’s contents on Hana’s nightstand, pouring tea as the young girl continued to dote on her new cat. He left his drink as it was, only adding milk and sugar for the other two cups. Taekwoon added an extra cube for Hakyeon; he would never forget how much the other god enjoyed bold,sweet flavors.

There wasn’t much time to reminisce, as Leo suddenly bounded off the bed startling the death god and Hana, happily pouncing on top of the other god.

“Is everything alright in here?” Hakyeon lifted his lips stiffly for Taekwoon, only showing his true smile for the feline purring against his cheek. The death god held his breath as he watched Hakyeon light up laughing; it hurt him to know that the other’s brilliant expression had become such a rare sight for him lately. “Leo isn’t being too feisty with you again, right Hana?”

“Of course not! Though I have to admit he _has_ been a little reluctant to get to know Woonie better.”

“Really,” Hakyeon sighed, his tone drowned in sarcasm. “I wonder why.” Hana only shrugged, not sensing any of the tension that Taekwoon felt crawling down his back.

The death god chose to stay silent, aware that Hakyeon had some semblance of his emotional state thanks to their shared vision. No one commented on the subject any further, instead letting Leo curl up in Hakyeon’s lap as the god sat beside Hana on the mattress.

Both the cat and older god regarded Taekwoon warily, especially when he reached into his pocket, pulling out a pair of bones. Hakyeon couldn’t be sure what it was since he had seen the other use magical artifacts before, but he spent too much time thinking, letting Hana peer over the objects curiously. She held them with care when Taekwoon handed them to her.

Hana knew whom these were from, smiling widely. “These are from your dogs, right?”

She stroked the cute heart shape on one of the bones and Taekwoon nodded, glad that she had touched the life powder that Jaehwan had sprinkled onto his little drawing. Whatever helped Hana, Taekwoon was ready to give.

“Yes. They wanted to see you, but this world isn’t quite ready for two grown hellhounds. Maybe . . . some other day.” Taekwoon said, knowing that Hana loved seeing Sanghyuk when he was still just a pup, small and tucked into the pocket of Taekwoon’s long, leather jacket.

“Tell them I say thank you.”

“I will.” Taekwoon was losing himself in Hana’s blissful face so much that he almost forgot to take out his own gift, a bracelet adorned with bright, colorful pearls with a small shell in the center. “This, this one is from me.”

“Oh Woonie, you shouldn’t have!” Hana carefully clasped the pearls around her right wrist, the pastel colors perfectly complimenting her dark hair and happiness. Taekwoon was glad he went through the trouble of searching for them at one of the beaches that was in close proximity of the River Styx. “They’re beautiful.”

“Not as much as you, angel.” The death god chuckled quietly when he saw Hana flush, her hands instantly going over her face in embarrassment. The giggles echoed throughout the quiet house until Hakyeon abruptly stood up, a tight grin spread across his face.

“I can’t believe I forgot the food to go along with the tea. I’ll be right back.”

Hana hummed in response, her eyes closing in time to not see Hakyeon’s fists tighten just as he left the doorway. Taekwoon had seen everything however, feeling guilty that envy could encase the other even in peaceful moments like this.

“What did you get Yeonnie?” Taekwoon jumped back, not expecting Hana to lean over and whisper in his ear.

“H-huh?”

“I said,” The young girl began patting Taekwoon’s jacket pocket. “Did you bring something for Hakyeon? He’ll be grumpy all day if you didn’t.” The god was about to deny having any sort of gift, but it was too late as Hana pulled out a black, velvet box. “Oh! Here it is...what’s inside?”

“I’ll open it.” Taekwoon took back the box, knowing it would be better just to show the contents to the girl before Hakyeon came back. Inside was a pretty black choker with a shining, silver snowflake charm in the middle. It was supposed to be his present to Hakyeon, a promise that it was only him that Taekwoon wanted, for this life and all the rest.

Unfortunately, Taekwoon hadn’t had the courage to give it to his ex-lover, too resentful of the incident that drove them apart.

Hana bounced excitedly then, joyous that Taekwoon had found such a beautiful gift for the other god.

“Hakyeon really does miss you. You’re all he talks about here.”

Taekwoon huffed, passing it off as a laugh as he stroked Hana’s long hair. “Ah, little one. . . that’s . . . wonderful to hear. Have you been doing well since my last visit?”

Hana nodded enthusiastically. “Yes, perfectly fine now. You and Yeonnie are all I need. I’ll be all better soon...for the both of you.”

* * *

Whenever Hakyeon left him and Hana alone, it reminded Taekwoon of the first few times when his ex-lover had stormed off. “You should give it to him,” Hana said softly, as she drank her tea. Taekwoon looked at her, pleased at the results of the potion.

Her hair was richly red, eyes bright and skin flushed. The way she was always supposed to be. All magic had limits--he would be the first to understand so very well--but as long as her body accepted the potion, he would continue to brew it.

Such a bright little star deserved some more time to live, instead of being unjustly snuffed out. He remembered shedding tears when he heard Hana and Hakyeon's self-composed song for the first time.

He wanted to help her live long enough to let the world hear it, in this one and beneath.

“I will...when he comes back,” Taekwoon promised.

* * *

 And Hakyeon did return, tight-lipped and holding a tray full of pancakes, sprinkled with berries and jam layered in between. And there wasn't a day where Taekwoon didn't think that the storm of Cha Hakyeon's feelings was beautiful, in all its colors and shapes.

It was so much more than his somber mood and his melancholy, the ever-present effect of death as familiar as his own travelling cloak. Hakyeon placed the silver tray on the little wooden table on Hana's bed, and sat down next to her, looking very displeased.

The redhead gestured to Hakyeon while looking at Taekwoon, spearing a bite of pancake on her fork. “Yeonnie, Woonie has something for you.” The older man tried to feign disinterest as he rolled up one of his pancakes like a burrito. “Mm.”

He loathed the feeling of just being another afterthought, of being somebody that Taekwoon would shower affection on when he was the only option left. But he turned quickly to gaze back at Taekwoon, who was looking more and more nervous.

 _“Maybe…if I hadn’t been so…well, we can’t go back and redo the past now, can we?”_ Hakyeon thought, bitterly, looking down at his now-empty plate.

“Hakyeon...” The elder god took his bite of pancake before looking up, and Taekwoon moved in front of him, pushing the black box forward, into Hakyeon's hands.

His throat suddenly felt dry as Hakyeon saw the glint of silver,  his heart skipping a beat.

The snowflake twinkled in the low light of the room, and Hakyeon's hands start shaking. Taekwoon reaches over, gentle as always, rubbing the top of his palms to soothe Hakyeon. “Happy birthday.”

There wasn't any bite in Taekwoon's voice as he lifted the choker from its box, his hands grazing Hakyeon’s face for a moment before snapping the choker in place around his ex-lover’s long, graceful neck. Taekwoon immediately retracts his hands to reach for his tea, afraid of Hakyeon’s reaction. He puts the cup down and starts on his pancakes, perfectly nervous.

So...he _wasn't_ just another afterthought. Hakyeon felt his heart tremble, every single thought and barrier he had put up destroyed.

Hana watched the two people she loved most in the world as she finished her breakfast, and slowly stood up. “I’ll leave you two alone...gotta wash these dishes.”

* * *

 For awhile, Hakyeon's mind was completely unsure how to react. His heart beat hard in his chest; the jealous god closing up physically, remembering... _him_ , of how a strong hand reached for his neck and ripped a familiar choker from Hakyeon's neck, triumphant and smug.

What was Taekwoon up to, bringing back bad memories like this?

He already had a difficult time sleeping at night, remembering a pair of hands being rough, pushing his legs apart and of cold lips peppering his thighs with nibbles and kisses bubble up to the surface. A rich, dark voice telling him how beautiful he looks like this, how Taekwoon was so careless—so careless to let someone so wonderful fall through his hands like grains of sand. Of Hakyeon struggling to keep one of his eyes closed, as the long column of his neck is covered in hot, wet kisses.

It was a part of him that he'd tried so hard to push down.

Hakyeon raised his head, wiping away the tears that gathered in the corner of his eyes. “What... is this?” Taekwoon fully drained his cup before answering, “I understand if you don’t want it, but...I just...wanted you to have it.”

Panic settled in his body, and Hakyeon feels like retching. He remembers Taekwoon's sad eyes, of those warm and beautiful feline eyes full of hurt and pain. As if on instinct, Hakyeon’s legs close and he sits on Hana’s bed properly now—his hand touching his lips as he remembers the last kiss they shared, soft and bittersweet before Hakyeon packed up his things and moved above ground.

And of feeling alone, useless and **cursed** , and it was all _his_ fault...

Until Hana came, small and sure, her tiny hands holding out towards his. "Are you sad? Let's play, oppa!"

It was the first time he felt like he had been saved.

Hakyeon had laughed then as he took her hands. Who could ever imagine that a god could be saved by a tiny mortal girl?

* * *

 Taekwoon's empty teacup landed on the saucer with a gentle click, and he wanted so badly to hold him. He wants to embrace his ex-lover, despite the strong, cloying scent that clung to him. 

It was stronger than Taekwoon's roses, but he can't take it anymore. He slowly reaches forward and wraps Hakyeon up in a tight embrace, and he whispered in Hakyeon's ear. "Can we...try again, little Bluebird?"

"What...what are you trying to say, Taek?"

When Hakyeon's breathing becomes calmer, Taekwoon gently pulls away and strokes the back of Hakyeon's hand with his own. With his bandaged hand. He remembered Taekwoon's words, sad and whispered beneath the light of a full moon.

_"Love...curses don't affect just one. In this case, it affects us both."_

It had been the beginning of Hakyeon's banishment from Taekwoon's bed. And now, they were here again--only this time the younger god was asking for him to return.

He didn't think he could, not after what he did to him--to _them_.

”If you wish, I can...we can go back home.” Taekwoon swallowed hard as he stares into Hakyeon's eyes, into their shared sight. This visit was supposed to be for Hana, but instead it had transformed into his selfish desire of wanting Hakyeon back. “If it is your wish…I could grant it.”

Hakyeon bumped their foreheads together and said softly, “I can’t...I can't leave   
Hana here by herself. She needs me...needs us.”

Taekwoon seemed to understand—he always did—and yet before he could stop himself, Taekwoon pressed his lips towards Hakyeon’s in a chaste, sweet kiss. Hakyeon clung desperately onto Taekwoon’s shirt; the tingling, sinful sensation of his lips draining his life force combined with the heady scent of roses is one he thought he would never feel or taste again.

It intertwined with _his_ scent, of clove cigarettes and other spices. The dread of the memories that haunted him is completely overrun by Hakyeon’s pure need for Taekwoon. Before he knows it, Hakyeon opened his mouth and Taekwoon’s tongue slipped gratefully inside. Taekwoon held onto Hakyeon’s waist tightly, pressing the elder god’s body towards himself, like he could never get enough.

Taekwoon moans into the kiss, and they break apart, the death god breathing against Hakyeon’s lips. The steady stream of life going in and out of Hakyeon’s breath, the feeling of death on his lips was something no other god could—ever—give him. He had tried before, and there was nothing that could replace the feelings that Taekwoon gave him.

Hakyeon just wished he’d realized that sooner.

* * *

“It’s…not as strong as before, but if he calls for you again…” There’s a possessive glimmer in Taekwoon’s dark eyes as he rubbed more of his scent all over the snowflake, long fingers caressing Hakeyon’s Adam’s apple lovingly. Taekwoon presses gentle kisses all over Hakyeon’s jaw, and the elder god feels completely overwhelmed, on the precipice of life and death with love staining every part of it.

Hakyeon wants more—so much more—but he reluctantly pushes Taekwoon away when he hears Hana’s returning footsteps. Their little girl comes back, her cheeks high with color and a smile on her face as she sees their intertwined hands, her emotions telling her to embrace them both. “I wish we could all live together.”

The pair shared a look behind Hana’s back. Taekwoon distinctly heard heart shatter when he saw Hakyeon’s defeated expression; neither responded with words, instead embracing their girl with all their might.

They spent the entire day together, and when the sun set, Taekwoon pulled away from them and with a heavy heart, got ready to return to the underworld in his chariot.

He wondered if Hakyeon would join him.

But at the same time, he wasn’t surprised to see Hakyeon, standing in front of the house he shared with Hana, a forced smile on his face. One of his beloved’s strong, golden arms waved towards him, the other wrapped protectively around Hana’s waist.

Taekwoon’s face betrayed nothing as he smiled at them, his horses neighing woefully as he turned his back on them and led the horses on a gallop, back down to the underworld. He headed to his throne, and when he hung up his eye patch for the day, his eye opened and he saw Hakyeon, tucking Hana into her bed and pressing a kiss onto the top of her head.

He watched with their shared sight and his heart clenched when he saw Hakyeon curled up on the bed in his room. It was large enough for two people, large enough for Taekwoon to lie on while Hakyeon curled up into his chest, listening for the death god’s sluggish heartbeat. Only then did Hakyeon allow himself to let go, tears streaming down his face.


	3. For the Sake of This Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somehow, the sound of crunching mixed with the screams of souls getting ripped apart soothed Taekwoon, only added to the overall discomfort of the situation. From where he was sitting, it seemed like nothing fazed the death god; like nothing could ever hurt him.
> 
> The death god had kept up the charade for so long, it seemed like a shame to stop now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is from Kelly Clarkson's "Catch my Breath."

Tears stung his eyes and Taekwoon forced his eye shut. He wanted to go back and comfort his beloved, and yet knew that being as distant as possible would be the best way to keep everything balanced. Their current setup had kept Hana stable for years, and he didn’t want their girl to become part of his and Hakyeon’s past. Taekwoon rubbed at his cheeks and sighed, his hand raised once he composed himself.

What Hakyeon had said was true: Hana would always need them; and he needed to stay strong for both of them: his little star and bluebird, respectively.

He had just slipped on his eyepatch when the doors to his throne room slowly opened. Immediately, the death god sat up straight and waited for his skeleton guards to usher the new batch of souls inside. They had lived as best they could and now it was time for them to be judged by the ruthless leader of the underworld. But instead of skeletons and souls, Taekwoon heard the excited pant and footsteps of one of his pups. By the excited clatter of nails on the marble floor, he expected Hyuk to enter. The younger hellhound was around more often and greeted Taekwoon with excitement each time he descended from the surface.

He leaned forwards and extended his hands, just enough for the hellhound to jump into his arms.

“Hey, boy. I’m back--did you miss me?”

The death god was taken by surprise when it was Jaehwan’s bark who answered in the dimly-lit room, torches of blue fire lit up behind him. He shifted into a more human form once he made eye contact with Taekwoon, and bowed before he leaned his head on his master’s knee.

“Master! You’re home.” 

“Hello, Jaehwan.” 

Jaehwan strode over and nuzzled his master’s hands. Taekwoon patted his head, and huffed when the pup started to check his pockets.

“Did you give Hana our gifts?”

“Yes, I did. She told me to thank you two when I had the chance. She also mentioned that she wanted to see you two. She misses you and Hyuk very much.”   
  


“I wish we could.”

“I know you do.”

The pair stayed silent for the next minute or so, Taekwoon not ignoring how nervous the other was. He didn’t want to push his pup, so he waited until Jaehwan continued.

“The box is gone. . . Did you give it to him?” Jaehwan absentmindedly stuck and removed his hand from the box’s old home, the pocket he’d seen full for centuries. Inside it was the object Jaehwan knew brought Taekwoon the most bittersweet memories.

“Yes.” I’m still not sure if I regret it or not, Taekwoon thought to himself.

“Why?”

“That doesn’t concern you, pup.” Though I’m certain you know the answer by now. Taekwoon scratched behind Jaehwan’s ears.  “Jaehwan, may I ask why you’re still at home?”

“What do you mean, master?”

“You’ve missed him badly, right? I clearly remember giving you permission to visit him today.”

Jaehwan found himself whining instantly, Taekwoon pulling slightly on his collar. He was used to thorns around his neck yes, but recently his master had put an excessive amount around him, the scent of the finest death and roses never leaving his throat.

“My neck hurts when I see him. It hurts worse when he touches me,” Jaehwan mumbled. He cowered once he felt the ground beneath him shift, looking up to a dangerous glimmer in his master’s eyes.

“I know you miss him. You should go now,” Taekwoon let go of his pup, and waited until Jaehwan backed up past the doorway. “Before I change my mind. **Go**.”

The pup did as he was told and ran to the nearest way out of his master’s territory. Taekwoon certainly didn’t enjoy doing that to poor Jaehwan, but it was the only way to remind _him_ that it wasn’t okay to mess with the god of death, or the one whom he loved the most.

* * *

 

It wasn’t long before the souls filed in. They glanced at Taekwoon with stares that reminded him too much of the expression he had seen on Hakyeon’s face earlier. He ignored the pain and carried on with the ceremony once his other pup came to him as soon as he was called.

“There is no welcome for the souls of the damned, only judgement. Each of you will tell me as to why you were sent here to me, and the rest will be eternity.” Taekwoon stared at all the damned souls, his puppy curled up at his feet. He noticed quite a few souls were looking at the small, sleeping ball of fur at his feet. "Hmm? Curious about my dog?"    
  
There was a rumble throughout the room, which the death god took for agreement.    
  
"Ah, yes. The mortal realm thinks I have a large three headed dog. That's absolutely true. But his name is certainly not Cerberus...Sanghyuk?"    
  
At the sound of his name, the little pup started to stir. "Wake up little pup...we have work to do." The sleeping ball of fur started to grow in size as he uncurled himself.    
  
Being able to grow and shrink in size was one of Taekwoon's favorite things about Sanghyuk. The hellhound sat on his haunches, red eyes glowing as all three of his tails wagged, thumping on the floor. There were some souls that considerably felt calmer--these were the ones who loved dogs. Eyes narrowing, the death god said softly, "Sanghyuk, it's feeding time."   
  
The enormous dog nodded and raised his head, giving a long piercing howl. The souls of the damned shivered and tried their hardest not to scream as they witnessed the dog's head split into two, making for a total of three heads.   
  
The hellhound walked around and in between the souls in the room, picking up three shaking souls, begging for mercy. "Compared to most punishments...getting eaten by my pup is the lightest of them all." It was a lie, of course -- but damned souls didn't need to know that.   
  
Somehow, the sound of crunching mixed with the screams of souls getting ripped apart soothed Taekwoon, only added to the overall discomfort of the situation. From where he was sitting, it seemed like nothing fazed the death god; like nothing could ever hurt him.   
  
The death god had kept up the charade for so long, it seemed like a shame to stop now.   
  
The souls that Sanghyuk didn't eat were placed into a chest and locked. Work done for the day, the death god went back to his room and breathed a sigh of relief, cuddling his pet and calling him a very good boy.   
  
"That's my pup. Okay, you can go see Hongbin now. I'll see you when the sun sets."   
  
The happy hound nuzzled his master before running off.

* * *

 

There were many moments when Jaehwan would go out by himself and explored the boundaries of his master’s kingdom. But whenever Taekwoon gave permission to visit  _ him _ , Jaehwan was usually very happy to go--usually because his master rarely gave him permission to leave. 

Centuries before, he snuck out of his master’s home and ran past the borders of Taekwoon’s rule, and often stopped for nothing until he reached the territory that belonged to the King of the Dead. And when he arrived, seated in his beloved’s arms, there was only an endless shower of kisses and cuddles, love and affection poured onto his face in droves.

Being in the King’s arms was Jaehwan’s own slice of paradise in his lifetime of living with the damned.

But today wasn’t one of those days.

The hellhound slowly made his way to his destination, a satchel of the most appalling souls that Hyuk would never chew on in his jaw. He knew the King would be pleased with both the new offerings and Jaehwan’s own presence, but the hound wanted more than the other’s satisfaction. Lately, he had been wondering how it would feel to be pleased as much as the King was in their relationship. Would he ever show the King his true smile ever again? The hound wasn’t sure.

As he reached the entrance to the King’s castle, Jaehwan remained in his hound form, scratching at the wooden door. It opened slowly, Jaehwan immediately treated to the familiar smell of spices and a gentle voice whispering, “Welcome home, my little pup.”

Whining softly, Jaehwan pressed his cheeks to the King’s when he was lifted into strong arms. The soul satchel was left on the floor, soon to be picked up by one of the servants nearby. The collar around the hound’s neck was becoming unbearably painful, and he felt the trickles of blood forming already.

It hurt, but at the same time, Jaehwan had felt an odd sense of pleasure from it, his senses heightened with each new prickle against his fur. With it, he was able to see the King for how he truly was: utterly beautiful in every sense of the word. “Mm. Has your master given you a bath? You smell like fresh, dead roses.”

The pup stayed silent and instead chose to lick his beloved’s cheek, which earned him a giggle, deep in the King’s throat. It made Jaehwan smile, and he preferred it to be this way. The King didn’t have to know what his master’s new collar did to him.

Not yet, anyway.

* * *

 

“Did you come here to cuddle?” The King’s deep voice rang loud against his ear, making the hound aware of how much the other was softening his voice just for him. Somehow it made him sick to his stomach for having harsher thoughts in his mind.

Jaehwan remained silent, burying his head into the King’s chest. If he could rid himself of his selfish thoughts he would have. Unfortunately, they were the ones that plagued his mind the most when he met his beloved’s eyes, stabbed into his heart when the wall of pure kindness kept them far enough apart for the King to remain oblivious to the hound’s troubles.

“Did your master say something to you again? Don’t worry dearest, you’re with me now.”  The King brought them to his couch, sitting down, Jaehwan set snugly in his lap. Their meeting would only last until sundown, yet the hound could tell it would feel much shorter, considering all he would receive from the other would be gentle pets and adoring kisses.

It wasn't as if Jaehwan completely _hated_ the King’s sweet affection. In fact, there were so many moments where he found it a huge comfort, a staple in his life despite living in the darkest realm. Yet, it had so much a part of their relationship that they never progressed more than that. They had been together for centuries, something Jaehwan was proud to say he initiated first. All of this time together was fulfilling but also proved nothing in the hound’s mind.

He was aware about how much he and the King cared for each other, but nothing had changed. It felt as if nothing would change the King’s mind about keeping intimacy away from them. Jaehwan stayed in his hound form, if only to keep his selfish thoughts away from his sweet King.

“Jae?” The King spoke after a few moments of silence. The hound raised his head, hurt to see an apologetic look on the other’s face. “I wanted you to know that once you leave, I’ll be asking him to visit my room.”

Jaehwan glanced away then. His stomach turned sour at the mention of the King’s lover. He was sick of hearing of the other who took his place in pleasuring his beloved. The King, hopelessly naive, spoke again with more nonsense on his tongue.

“Don’t worry, love. His only role is to keep my ugly side away from you. You deserve nothing but the best from me.”

There were so many things Jaehwan wanted to say. He wanted to be the one who pleasured his beloved; he wanted the hard nips and the harsh words whispered into his ears. But at the same time he could only manage a soft whine. The thorns on his collar were far too painful, and the King was stroking his fur with such gentle fingers. The mixture of the wounds on his neck and the gentle feeling of fingers stroking his fur was pleasurable, and Jaehwan felt sick to his stomach.

He didn’t understand why he wanted these things, but he did.

The two said nothing more, the King enjoying the soft feel of Jaehwan’s short fur and the hound trying to hide all of emotions besides forced happiness until the hound heard his master call to him to return home. Jaehwan shifted for a moment to allow the other to give him a chaste kiss on the lips before making the trip to the other kingdom.

Jaehwan did his best to ignore the straying tears as he journeyed back, reminding himself how much he loved the King and that nothing would separate them, not even himself.


	4. Everytime We Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyuk followed right behind his master, not missing the serious tone that Taekwoon had before they left. It bothered him slightly, the nagging feeling he had talking with Hongbin coming back stronger. As they walked back to the throne room, the hound could only think of how much was kept from him and all the ways he would try to find out about them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! I'd just like to thank all of you for reading our collab, it means a lot to us ^^
> 
> Title is taken from Cascada's "Everytime We Touch."
> 
> Hope you enjoy~

As soon as he was dismissed, Hyuk dashed away from Taekwoon’s throne room. He didn’t bother shifting into his human form until he was closer to his master’s private hosting room, preferring the increased speed he had as a hellhound. There was no doubt that Hongbin was already waiting for him, his lover impeccable when it concerned their time together. Despite the pup’s excitement, Hyuk opened the doors slowly, peeking his head in at first. His tails wagged once he saw the familiar face inside, Hongbin fiddling with a bright light in his palm.

The flames atop his hand glowed brighter than anything than Hyuk had ever seen here in the underworld, even the blue wisps that floated idly throughout his master’s castle. He had seen Hongbin manipulate stolen Phoenix Fire countless times, but the hound would always wonder how the other made the feat appear so simple. It was an artifact that the Fates would keep hidden away, its power deemed too powerful for anyone to handle responsibly. Hyuk couldn’t deny that in the slightest as his eyes trailing down to Hongbin’s mouth, where the older placed small bits of fire, sparkling for a moment on light pink lips before disappearing.

 

Hyuk snuck in, waiting until he was right behind Hongbin to place his hands on the other’s shoulders. He laughed when his lover flinched in surprise, turning around to give Hyuk a cute, irritated pout.

“Hyuk, are you really going to scare me each time we see each other?”  


“I’m sorry baby.” The hound walked around the couch, promptly adjusting himself on top of Hongbin’s lap. “Your reactions are the best. I can’t help it.”

“Are you sure you’re here for me and not my ‘best reactions’?” Hongbin stuck out his lips in annoyance, but didn’t deny Hyuk a chaste kiss.

Hyuk nuzzled his lover’s cheek with his nose.“Of course I’m here for you. Nothing could replace my time with you.” He smiled when Hongbin sighed, a clear sign that he already given in to the pup’s cute act. 

“Good. But if you’re lying -”

“But I’m not lying.” Grabbing Hongbin’s wrist, Hyuk dipped the other’s fingers into the Phoenix Fire, enjoying Hongbin’s burning fingertips grazing against his lips. Hyuk felt the familiar heat against his skin, smirking at how it strengthened because he was a creature of flame.

“Babe, we shouldn’t waste too much of it.” 

“It’s just this one time, don’t worry.” 

Smothering a bit more of the fire on his lips, Hyuk lowered himself to meet Hongbin’s lips, happy to sense that both of them still felt the magical effects of it as strongly as the first they experimented with it. The older’s tongue felt molten in Hyuk’s mouth, their kiss already having the younger grinding their hips together. With their lust heightened, the hound swallowed every moan that Hongbin let out.

“Did I tell you…,” Hyuk murmured in between breaths. “That Master was really proud of my work with our souls today? He seemed really happy.” He chuckled when Hongbin looked away, pulling away, only to place his lips next to the older’s ear, whispering, “Awww… Is my baby jealous?”

Hongbin shook his head. He didn’t want to give Hyuk the satisfaction he knew the pup desired, but his resolve melted once he felt huge hands trail down his chest. They teasingly traveled down to his waist, Hyuk stopping to give Hongbin’s tiny hips a tight squeeze. That alone had the older wriggling but the hellhound only stayed there for a short time, his firm grip transitioning to hold Hongbin’s ass. Hyuk brought them closer together, nibbling on the other’s neck when Hongbin threw his head back. There were still some traces of the fire on Hyuk’s lips, the delicious heat spreading across Hongbin’s entire body.

“Ah-”

“Baby…” Hyuk growls, choosing to give a small bite to Hongbin’s lobe. “Tell me, please.”

“Ah, ah--” Hongbin replied, losing his words when Hyuk mouthed back up Hongbin’s neck and kissed his lips again, the fire between them already affecting the room. There was a definite sizzle that wasn’t there the first time they played with it, and the feeling of his younger lover’s hips grinding insistently was already making Hongbin hard. When Hyuk pulled away from the kiss, Hongbin’s lips were glistening with spit and fire, both of them sweaty and out of breath. 

He was the most beautiful thing Hyuk had ever seen. “Tell me…” Hyuk rolled his hips and they both moaned as their clothed cocks slid together. “...Are you jealous, baby?”

Hongbin managed to look up at his lover, eyes blown with lust before admitting in a soft, soft voice: “Yes.”

But he wasn’t satisfied. Hyuk squeezed Hongbin’s ass and kissed the tip of his ear. “...what was that?”

  
“Yes!” Hongbin said, louder this time. The Phoenix Fire was already reacting to them, the flames burning bright orange and red. Hyuk chuckled as Hongbin’s legs opened a bit more, wanting more than what the hellhound was currently giving.  

His beloved was one of the sweetest in the underworld, but damn if Hyuk didn’t love Hongbin’s possessive nature. “Good boy…” Hyuk whispered, the air between them so hot Hongbin was surprised they both hadn’t burst into flames.

 

* * *

One thing Hongbin adored about Hyuk was how soft he became after sex. The stolen fire had reacted positively to their lovemaking, the flames so hot it nearly burned the tips of Hongbin’s fingers. The hellhound’s head was on Hongbin’s lap, watching as his lover transferred the last of the flame into a glass jar. “I think this will last your master for awhile. But...he does know, right? The further he gets from death...the balance tips a bit more...this is a dangerous game they're playing...

...almost as dangerous as the King…”

"The King?" Hyuk asked dazedly, too tired to comment further. He enjoyed the feel of Hongbin’s fingers in his hair, massaging his scalp with utmost tenderness.

"You mean you don't know?" Hongbin’s hand stops stroking Hyuk’s hair for a moment, a bit surprised that Hyuk is unaware of the King's game.

“Know what?”

“...the King's game...baby, I thought you knew. Jaehwan's been present at the dinner table for centuries....” Hongbin’s hand drifted down towards the thorn collar on Hyuk’s neck, a beautiful flower seared into the thorns. It only filled Hyuk with pleasure, to feel heat blooming on his neck, and he squirmed despite feeling completely spent. 

Hongbin chuckled. His beloved was insatiable.

“...I have seen Hakyeon there, so...I thought you knew....”

 

“Hakyeon....?” Hyuk moaned when Hongbin’s fingers traced his collarbone, running all the way down to his chest. His blunt nails lightly scratched on Hyuk’s chest, the hellhound’s back arched slightly. 

“Yes, the King has gotten the attention of both of your master... And Jaehwan.” Hongbin’s voice faltered, unsure of whether he should tell his pup everything, or whether this was enough for now.

“Jaehwan…?” Hyuk asked, sitting up. Somewhere in the fog of his brain, Hyuk finally understood that Hongbin was saying something _important._ It was nearly sunset, and Hongbin knew that their time together was about to end. Instead, Hongbin pressed his forehead to Hyuk’s, and rubbed their noses together.

Somehow, Hongbin fell deeper into Hyuk the closer they got like this. It was nostalgic, and reminded him of the days when the King would hold him close, rubbing his scent all over Hongbin. The thought made the older boy tense up, and Hyuk’s large hands were on his hips, gently rubbing over the bone. It grounded him somewhat and he smiled at his pup.  

“Just...promise me you won’t stray from Taekwoon’s territory.”

“Why’s that?” Hyuk had noticed Hongbin’s uneven breath, softening his voice as to not to worry the other. “You used to take me up to the mortal world all the time.”

Hongbin chuckled, a quick flash of Hyuk as a pup jumping into a meadow of flowers seeming such a sharp contrast to what he was trying to prevent for his lover. “That was different. I’ve never taken you anywhere too far in the underworld. . .for a very good reason.” He couldn’t imagine Hyuk being able to handle what was beyond his master’s control, the true chaos that was strewn throughout the malicious realm. “Promise me, please.”

The lovers’ eyes met then, Hyuk not being able to ignore how pleading Hongbin’s expression was, so much hidden away that the younger wasn’t sure he wanted to discover. They stayed like this for a few moments, the hound’s curiosity overflowing in his chest.

 

“Tell me one reason.”

“You wouldn’t want to know.”

“Maybe, maybe not, but I don’t enjoy being in the dark either.”

Without warning, Hongbin’s hands gripped Hyuk’s hard, trembling a bit. “I’ll tell you someday. Just, not now. Promise me you won’t go anywhere unless Taekwoon says so.”

There was too much left unsaid, a lot that Hyuk wasn’t understanding. He couldn’t help but wonder what kind of memory would have Hongbin, the realm’s renowned master of forbidden magic, so shaken. Hyuk had witnessed him handling battles and objects that no one else would even mention, yet, there was something out there that had his fearless lover restrained somehow. This was the King’s doing, the pup wasn’t exactly sure how, but it seemed a lot of this revolved around him. Hyuk would figure out everything, whether it was from Hongbin or not.

“I promise.”

Hyuk leaned over to capture’s Hongbin lips, lazily moving as his lover was. He felt a bit guilty, tasting the lie on his own tongue, but decided to say nothing, in favor of keeping the other calm. The hound continued to give Hongbin small pecks, not noticing his master knocking and stepping into the hosting room.

“Forgive me for intruding, but it’s time to return now, pup.”

The lovers pulled away gradually, Hongbin going over to hand Taekwoon the jar that was placed on the small table. The old friends shared a knowing glance, Taekwoon nodding slightly as a sign of gratitude. The death god gave his pup privacy as he bid farewell to Hongbin, the sounds of their shy giggles bringing a small pang in his heart.

“Thank you for taking care of Hyuk.”

“Thank you for allowing him to see me.” Hongbin gave a bow, deep and respectful. Taekwoon hummed appreciatively. 

“Right...come now, pup. The new batch must be approaching.”

Hyuk followed right behind his master, not missing the serious tone that Taekwoon had before they left. It bothered him slightly, the nagging feeling he had talking with Hongbin coming back stronger. As they walked back to the throne room, the hound could only think of how much was kept from him and all the ways he would try to find out about them.

 

* * *

 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

There was no doubt anywhere on Jaehwan’s face, but Taekwoon was still unsure, his hands only placed hesitantly on his hound’s neck. 

“Your collar is fairly tight already. You don’t need to go any further than this, Jyani.”

 

“ _But I want to._ ” Jaehwan whined. “Master, please make it as tight as you can.”

 

The hellhound had kept pestering Taekwoon about this ever since he returned from his visit, his aura crestfallen one moment, the next determined to get this favor from the death god. The King had done or said something to have Jaehwan so...off. However, Taekwoon felt as if it wasn’t his place to meddle in their personal affairs.

“If that’s what you wish, but you must let me know if this bothers you whatsoever. Understand?”

 

“Yes, Master.”

With that, Taekwoon touched the thorns around Jaehwan’s neck, willing them to pierce more of the hound’s skin, passing the short fur until the scent of roses was almost unbearable. Jaehwan trembled, his legs melting under the new pressure around his throat, the sensation traveling down his spine. He held in his voice, knowing his master would loosen a collar if he made the slightest noise that sounded as if he was in discomfort.

“It’s done.”

“Thank you, Master.”

Taekwoon stroked Jaehwan’s head. “It must have been a long day for you. Go rest with Hyuk. I’ll be attending to...,” He hesitated. Jaehwan must have had enough on his mind. He didn’t need to know that his master would be foregoing sleep in order to make a new batch of Living Draught. “I have some business to look after. Howl if the collar bothers you.”

“Yes.”

Jaehwan walked to his bed, collapsing once his legs touched the edge of it. He moaned, rutting against the sheets, pressing his neck more against his pillow. The rest was a blur, him babbling his lover’s name until black dots surrounded his vision. Tears followed after his high, the disgust he felt with the King around him once more. The pleasure Jaehwan found in pain felt wrong, wrong when he was left alone afterwards, no dazzling smile or warm arms there to comfort him. The hound took a clean sheet that was laid on the floor, not bothering to clean up and only wishing for a dreamless slumber.

 

He dreamt of roses, pure black and sprawling, just like the flowers that made up the border of Taekwoon’s kingdom.

“My poor, poor pup.” Taekwoon murmured, as he sent his dogs’ sheets to be cleaned. Whatever was ailing him, he hoped it would be resolved soon.

Jaehwan was the sweeter pup, but even he had a temper that Taekwoon didn’t want to see again.


	5. Dinner Party Invitations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He should know. It was his fault that Hakyeon ever found himself at the King’s dinner table, after all. And if Jaehwan was being honest with himself, he still thought he was to blame for causing his master's terrible breakup.

Mornings in the underworld had always been a chilly, somber affair. Jaehwan whined, however when Taekwoon pressed on the collar and the thorns loosened their grip.

“But master…” The pup’s eyes were large, but when they met his master’s cold gaze, he knew there would be no room for arguments.

“I don’t want any lasting marks on you, pup. He might not like it.” The hellhound frowned but said nothing else, chewing on his breakfast. If he was being honest with himself, Jaehwan wanted marks. He desired to feel owned, like he belonged to somebody--on a deeper level than just being the death god’s hellhound.

“After today, I need you to go and deliver the other souls to his kingdom. Are you up for it?” Taekwoon had knelt down until Jaehwan could comfortably put his head on his master’s knee, and nodded. “Good boy. All right. The wounds should close up by the end of the day. Don’t wander too far...it’s Hakyeon’s turn to take you for a walk.”

He stiffened at that. “Why…?”

Taekwoon gently stroked his head. “Well...I need to take Hana’s medicine to her, and...Hyuk is staying here with Hongbin. Hakyeon’s supposed to walk you to the edge of my territory. He requested that you stay overnight with him, pup.”

If he was in his human form, Jaehwan would have laughed. Normally the King would call on his lover anytime he wanted. The hellhound wondered what brought on this sudden change. Taekwoon knew **exactly** how he felt about Hakyeon.

Taekwoon’s sweeter hellhound looked down and away from his master. “Who asked for Hakyeon to walk me tonight, master?”

The death god leaned in close and embraced his pup, and Jaehwan whined in discomfort when he felt tears stain his fur. “H...Hakyeon did. He asked if he could take you on a walk today, and...I’m sorry, pup. Do you want me to tell him no?”

The owner and pet looked into each other’s eyes and Jaehwan felt like crying. Taekwoon’s eyes were wet with tears and he seemed so tired. There were dark circles under his eyes and when he wasn’t in front of souls or other people, it was almost like his master wanted to give up.

Jaehwan carefully put his paws on his master’s knee and stood up on his hind legs, licking the tears away from the death god’s face. “...it’s okay, master. I’ll be good. But please, put the collar on me.”

Instantly, the thorns were wrapped around his neck again. They were hot, to combat the chill of the morning and for Jaehwan, it was the second most-comforting thing in the world. “Please, _tighter_.” Taekwoon gently squeezed around Jaehwan’s neck and the thorns dug themselves in deeper, settling into his short fur. The aroma of roses clung to Jaehwan like a veil, strong and sure.

The smell seemed to calm Taekwoon somewhat, and he wiped away his tears. “If you hurt him, the thorns will loosen up.” The pup nodded and scratched at the door leading towards the garden, his tails thumping against the door as it opened.

He wasn’t looking forward to today. The sun was cold and dry in the sky, and just the thought of being walked by Hakyeon made his stomach turn.

Before, he loved being walked by Hakyeon; he looked forward to the other god stroking his back and looking for sticks before they returned home.

The hellhound climbed on one of the large stones that was placed in the garden. It was warm and toasty, and where he and Hyuk took naps. It was also the perfect height for looking past his master’s garden, past the rosebushes that hid the dark, chaotic world beyond Taekwoon’s home.

Hyuk hadn’t been allowed to explore past the borders yet, this much he knew. Jaehwan didn’t want Hyuk to know about the terrors that lay beyond the border either. The path traversing to the other gods was full of temptation and danger.

He should know.

It was his fault that Hakyeon ever found himself at the King’s dinner table, after all.

 

* * *

Hakyeon followed quietly when Jaehwan mentioned taking him somewhere fun, somewhere the god could take all of his stress away. He had never been that far from Taekwoon’s territory, more than aware of the underworld’s notorious reputation for being eternally vast. There wasn’t a time he could think of where he wished to see any more of the chaotic lands, but Hakyeon had to admit to being outside and walking had always helped much more to clear his mind than being inside ever could. Knowing the pup’s energetic nature, he assumed Jaehwan was going to take him to another part of the river, or at least a wide open area where they could play fetch.

Their journey was unexpectedly long, Hakyeon having to sprint next to the hyper hellhound once they got closer to their destination. The mist had become so thick that Hakyeon had to follow the molten drool leaving Jaehwan’s lips until the strong scent of murk hit the god full on. The aura around them was far from friendly, Hakyeon preparing for an attack from vengeful souls at any moment.

“Jaehwan,” Hakyeon’s brows furrowed when Jaehwan turned to look at him, his goofy smile still sported on his face when the hound returned to his human form. “Are you sure we’re heading the right way?”

“Oh, yes I’m sure. I know this place is a bit of a mess, but -”

“A mess?” _This place is more of a pigsty,_ Hakyeon thought, yelping when a frigid presence skittered by his ankle.

“Yes...well...the King has a much more welcoming environment in his palace.”

The god had wanted more answers, but the hound was already off to a stark castle, surrounding by skulls and poisonous herbs. Hakyeon couldn’t understand why Jaehwan--or anyone, actually--would be excited to be in a palace like that.  The guards standing at the intimidating thorngate, clad in cursed armor, only turned their heads as the pair entered the front garden, Hakyeon restraining himself from chastising Jaehwan or telling the hound to be careful; it was clear that the pup knew his way around this place than Hakyeon ever thought he could.

The horrendous screams that could be heard from inside the castle matched its outer presence well, but was the complete opposite of its inner presence. Of course there were signs that this place was not meant for the weary, the tortured bodies molded to the walls, the blood dripping from the candles hung above in chandeliers made of fresh, rotting bone. Yet, the rest of the decoration was tasteful, nothing too drastic since Hakyeon had been familiar with Taekwoon’s castle for so long. The castle, though menacing and dreary, only matched the aesthetic much too well for a ruler solely known as the King. It was clean and warm, but instead of the scent of roses, the scent of spices flooded his senses.

It was entirely new and familiar at the same time. “So...not every god smells the same…” Hakyeon murmured to himself, as he chased after Jaehwan. The hellhound led him past many corridors, and  the god couldn’t help feeling that most of them were hiding terrible consequences, if anyone decided to explore without permission.

Nearly all of the areas in the castle was drenched in dark magic. It was only when Jaehwan passed by that the protective spells vanished. Instead, there was a bubble of cleansed space that allowed the hellhound to lead the god of envy safely to the dining area.

The table was small, but filled to the brim with all sorts of underworld delicacies. Hakyeon even saw some dishes that Taekwoon served in his own kingdom. There were puddings and roasted birds of all kinds; and the centerpiece of the table was a beautifully carved black peacock. There were even a few rare meat dishes from the mortal realm, and sweets.

Sleek, jewel-colored snakes slithered around each plate and hissed as Jaehwan led Hakyeon to sit at the first unoccupied chair. The elder god did so hesitantly, and when he was settled in his seat he saw Hongbin. The other was seated in an oddly-placed staircase beside them. Hakyeon had only spoken to Hongbin a few times, but was fully aware of how much Taekwoon confided in the sorcerer. He resided on another plane of the underworld, the master of the darkest arts doing all that he could for the god of  death.

Before Taekwoon, he hadn’t even _known_ that other gods asked sorcerers and demi-gods for help.

“You’re here.” Hakyeon said, eyes wide when Hongbin took a bite out of a black apple and nodded. “Jaehwan said you would be coming. The dark sorcerer just focused on his snack, unfazed by the god’s stare. “I’m _not_ the King, by the way. He should be here shortly.”

“Right you are, Hongbin.” A voice from the shadows chuckled, a man casually strolling his way into the dining room from the darkest corner of the room. Hakyeon bowed his head, noting that the new face had a thorn crown atop of silver hair that matched the rest of this territory. “Ah, raise your head, there’s no need for such formalities around friends.”

“Friends?” Hakyeon watched as the King made his way to Jaehwan, pointed nails scratching at the hound’s chin, his fond smile and the pup’s wagging tails creating a soft scene that the god felt the need to look away from.

“Well, some of us may be more than friends here . . . but that’s not important at the moment.” The King sat, continuing when Hakyeon had done the same. “Jaehwan has told me much about you. It’s finally nice to meet you, Hakyeon.”

“I’m sorry to say that I haven’t heard much about you.”

“You’re being a terrible host already,” Hongbin interrupted. “ You haven’t even told him your name yet.”

“Like you can talk. You’re being a horrible guest, not joining us at the table even as we’re about to begin to feast. Come here, Hongbin.”

“Whatever.” The sorcerer scoffed. He got up from his comfortable position, his arms crossed as he sat on the King’s left side.

“Forgive our horrible manners. Allow me to introduce myself. I’m Wonshik, the ruler of these lands, keeper of the most sinister souls for your dear Taekwoon.” Wonshik began to pour ambrosia into each of their cups. He smiled at Hakyeon when he was satisfied. “Please, eat . . . and tell me what I can do to relieve all the stress I sense on your shoulders.”

“It’s a rather personal issue,” Hakyeon took a sip of his drink, the sweet taste lingering in the back of his throat. “I’d rather not bring a new face into my troubles.”

Wonshik hummed, his eyes trailing all over Hakyeon. The attention wasn’t uncomfortable, but the god could tell that the other was taking note of his disheveled appearance- his wrinkled clothes, frazzled hair from tearing a bit out the night before, tear marks he had been too overwhelmed with to wipe away, most of all, how tired his entire being looked. It was hardly heard of for gods to let their emotions unravel them from the inside-out, but Hakyeon had been dealt with the worst fate. He was practically the essence of the worst kind of emotion, the one that doubt and anxiety followed in suit. The god was sure even Taekwoon would have noticed his distress by now if Jaehwan hadn’t snuck him out.

The four of them began to eat, Jaehwan and Hongbin silent as Wonshik continued to observe Hakyeon. The king did not make his interest subtle, which would have been refreshing for the god of envy if his mind weren’t still lingering on his fears, the unknown shadows that haunted him along with the feel of the most silken sheets. As more time passed, Hakyeon’s facade of calm faded, his body trembling enough to spill the last remains of his ambrosia, the golden liquid staining the purple tablecloth.

“I’m so sorry I -”

“Say no more.” Wonshik stood up, looking pointedly at Hongbin and Jaehwan. “Leave us.”

Both of them bowed, gently touching each of Hakyeon’s shoulders before leaving to other parts of the castle. The king suddenly gave Hakyeon an empathetic look, a gaze so caring that made the god lower his head. He could clearly hear the footsteps approaching, his body embraced by gray arms, yet he still flinched away from the comfort, his sobs now ringing loud and clear.

* * *

“Hakyeon, please. Whatever is troubling you so much should be resolved, or at least addressed before it gets worse.” Wonshik whispered in the god’s ear. The deep tone sent shivers down Hakyeon’s back, but also had him leaning back onto the other. “I know we haven’t known each other for long, but I’m here. Now that the others are gone, all my attention is yours.”

_Yours._ The word repeated in Hakyeon’s mind, settling the sick hunger set in his gut, the need to have _anything_ belong to him and him alone. Both of them stayed still in the embrace, Wonshik continuing to offer more praises to the frazzled god.

“Taekwoon . . . He promised that he would only be mine, and I would be his.” Hakyeon breathed out.

“Did he keep his word?”

“I don’t know. That’s what scaring me the most, the fact that I have no idea if I’m the _only_ one. I thought being with him would be enough, but . . .” Nothing was enough for the envious god. There would always have to be new ways to keep Hakyeon happy, to keep the festering instincts inside him away. The death god had been the only lover who had been able to do it for so long; Hakyeon could only wonder how long their love would last, if it would be a bittersweet facade, just like all his previous attempts.

He was so focused in his thoughts that he never noticed the predatory glint that hid behind Wonshik’s eyes.

Hakyeon was pushed out of his thoughts with the sudden sensation of lips against his cheek, the smell of spices so close to him. He should have pushed Wonshik away, but instead he stood still. Wonshik took this as an invitation, and stroked Hakyeon’s arms lovingly.

“What a shame, a horribly...unneeded shame. Such a capable god such as yourself shouldn’t have to be lowered to blaming yourself for this.”

“It is my fault. I haven’t been enough for him.”

“Not true. You have given him all that you could possibly muster, I can sense it. All your spirit, all your devotion. You are not responsible for Taekwoon for being improper and not doing the same for you.”

“Really?” Hakyeon was lifted to stand alongside Wonshik, taken to a couch to face the king. His blue eyes that the god thought were fierce were now soft, staring back at Hakyeon’s blurry brown pair. A hand was on his cheek, thumb under his chin.

“Yes, I wouldn’t lie to you, Hakyeon. It might be rather forward of me, but if you were mine...this would never happen. I would make sure to acknowledge your grace. Ever since I saw you, my only thoughts have been about your beauty. You’re practically a flower.”

Hakyeon flinched, his hand reaching up to absently stroke his throat. “Taekwoon calls me his rose.” He was shocked to see Wonshik cringe back as well, teeth biting his bottom lip.

“Oh Hakyeon, I’ve known Taekwoon a long time, met all the loves he’s had before you. ‘Rose’ was his nickname for each and every one of them.”

“W-what?”

“I’m sorry.”

“No! You’re...you’re lying...” More tears fell against his cheeks, Hakyeon remembering all the times Taekwoon called him ‘my precious rose.’ Days and nights of flirting and soft brushes of lips against Hakyeon’s ear, Taekwoon murmuring ‘my precious, precious rose…’ Hakyeon’s eyes widened at the memory of being lowered onto Taekwoon’s silken sheets, Hakyeon’s thighs spread apart in delicious pleasure as his lover whispered that Hakyeon was all his, again and again.

All of it seemed true, and the Taekwoon he knew wouldn’t treat him just like anyone else.

But...maybe that was because no one else was there. Taekwoon never spoke of any other lovers, which Hakyeon had interpreted as the death god’s choice to stay single. _“I’ve lived on this earth for ages and loved no one but you, Hakyeon,”_ Taekwoon whispered as he pushed inside Hakyeon’s warm, willing body. The mere thought that someone else had experienced Taekwoon, that someone else’s lips kissed his, that someone else had tainted his beloved caused a tremor in Hakyeon’s heart.

The god fell against Wonshik’s chest, his fists hitting it until his knuckles burned. He had to be Taekwoon’s, _only_ his, and no one else should have been able to fill that irreplaceable position.

“I’m afraid not. Taekwoon was never one for romance. He eventually spent more time on his work than you, didn’t he?” Wonshik asked as Hakyeon hit his chest. He felt the strong beat of life against his undead chest and it was unbelievably good. The scent of pure black roses clung onto Hakyeon like perfume and the more Wonshik smelled it--the more he wanted to mark Hakyeon; the more he wanted to drag the god of jealousy into his bed.

_“With the right push, I won’t have to use force…”_ Wonshik thought. It seemed unfair that Taekwoon hid such a beauty from him for so long. The man standing before him was one of the reasons for Taekwoon’s power and Wonshik coveted that sort of strength for himself.

Hakyeon nodded, afraid that his voice became too small to speak.

“You were suspicious that he wasn’t attending to only his godly duties, correct?”

More feverish nodding followed.

“Did you ever feel superior to the rest of the things in his life? Would he ever drop something just to be with you?”

There was a moment before Hakyeon shook his head slowly, a gradual realization blooming in his chest. He was just another part of the death god’s routine, nothing else. There were nights when Taekwoon left their bed just to attend to a potion or to mete out judgement on a new batch of souls.

Hakyeon hadn’t even forgiven Taekwoon for the time the younger god forgot about their date. Taekwoon had been busy in one of his many torture rooms when Hakyeon burst inside, angry and passionate.

His hands unclenched, only to grip Wonshik’s shirt in desperation. He wanted what Wonshik offered; he wanted Taekwoon to drop everything just for him.

“Do you wish to feel important?” Wonshik asked, gathering both of his hands to bring Hakyeon’s face close enough for a brisk kiss. “Do you wish to feel all the splendor that you hold?”

“. . .Yes.” Hakyeon didn’t have to ask what Wonshik was implying, for the god knew all too well that this would lead somewhere with locked doors behind them. “Show me, Wonshik. Please.”

“Anything for you. I’ll show you anything and everything, all that you need that will make you feel like my number one.”

With hands interlocked, the king led the god to his bedroom, their passion soon shown by overwhelming affection, broken moans, the scent of lust that had Hakyeon in bliss. His hunger had become sated, filled with the possessive man above him. It was all Hakyeon had thought he ever needed and would constantly crave, willingly or not.

  
And as the scent of black roses became interwoven with the scent of spices, back in Taekwoon’s kingdom, the younger god felt a twinge of pain, as if a small thorn had pierced his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise update! We often dive into flashbacks and present time, so I hope we didn't write it in a confusing way ;; w ;;
> 
> Thank you for reading and leaving kudos, and we hope to see you next update!


	6. *Fic Overhaul*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick notification about the status of this fic~

Hi there everyone!

I know it's been a while since this fic has been updated; both of us have been quite busy with other schedules. However, we have taken the account of the comments we have gotten from a few readers. 

Although we ourselves know what is occurring perfectly in this story, we realize that our storytelling isn't as precise as it should be for our audience to get the whole idea that we are trying to write out.

It is because of that that we have decided to overhaul the whole fic, rearrange parts to have the plot less cut up and more into a flowing story to make sure everyone has a chance to enjoy what we're working on.

As soon as we are done with the first overhauled chapter, we will be deleting this version, so feel free to subscribe to either me or Denise (kyaappucino) to receive the update.

Apologies to anyone who finds this to be a nuisance in any way. We'll do our best to catch up to our previous progress as soon as possible.

And to those who are willing to stay with us, thank you so much for your support and patience. 

Hope to see you all soon 

\- Nat (gold_sakura)


End file.
